The Link Joker Invasion
by ElementalDude
Summary: It was a normal day for William Sendou but all changed that day...the day of the red crimson rings...


The Day Of The Black Rings"

It was a normal day for William Sendou or so he thought...

Sendou texting Skarlet: lol so are you ready?

Skarlet: lol yeah cx I am already on my way to the Q44 stop

Sendou: ohhhh :p ok I'll meet you there :3

Skarlet: mkays :3 cx

Sendou: Brb for a while :3 gonna take the train cx

Skarlet: mkays cx

Sendou stands from the couch in his room and walks out to the kitchen, he then picks his headphones and puts them around his neck..while they are getting connected through Bluetooth he puts on his bag and leaves the house.

While outside in the building's front door.

Sendou: *sighs in happiness*

seems like a good day today!

Sendou walks out the door and closes it, he then starts walking towards the 7 train which takes him to the bus stop in Main st. While getting on the train his favorite song comes up " break your spell vanguard" this song just reminded him of the good times...when he first started vanguard ..

While on the train Sendou stars thinking

Sendou: *in mind*I wonder how regionals will be tomorrow! Can't wait! ^,^ I am so freaking exited! Please my ezel lend me strength to win regionals! ...

~Minutes later~

Sendou finally gets to the bus stop and waits for Skarlet while listening to music. He then takes out his phone to text his other friend Wiliam carchi

Sendou: yo

Wiliam:yea?

Sendou: where are you?

Wiliam: about to get on the train n u?

Sendou: on the bus stop to meet up with Skarlet.

Wiliam: heyyy ;3 going for that

Sendou: no -_-... ~ANYWAYS~I'll wait for you hurry

Will: Aii

Sendou puts his phone away and listens to music while waiting for Skarlet.

~ Minutes later his phone rings ~

Skarlet: I am one stop away :3

Sendou: ok cool :3 I am already here

Skarlet : Mkays :3

Sendou puts his phone away in his pocket and minutes later Skarlet arrives to the Q44 stop

Skarlet: hello :3

Sendou: sup :3

Skarlet: nothing just a bit nauseous...

Sendou: how come?

Skarlet: I don't know I just felt like this as soon as I left my house.

Sendou: that's weird...

Sendou sees that everything is turning darker for some reason...he looks up on the sky and sees rings all over the place...crimson red rings all over the skies..

He said " what the hell..?" 0.0 what is that..?

Skarlet: what are you looking at?

Sendou: look up in the sky! Can't you see it?

Skarlet: see what? It just looks normal...

Sendou:*in mind* 0.0 she can't see it ..but why can I?is this what I think it is...?

Sendou sees a guy from across the street he looks about a year older than him. The guy was staring at Sendou while crossing the street...

While coming closer William sees weird tattoo like marks under his eyes...

Reversed guy: are you strong?

Sendou: huh? What do you mean?

Skarlet: William I think we should go...he's weird and creepy

Reversed guy: I know who you are and I know you are strong! Now fight me! * the random guy shows his deck to Sendou*

Sendou:*in mind* vanguard..? Is that what he means?

The reversed guy moves his hand across the air creating 2 crimson red floating tables or frays...he puts his deck there and says fight me!

Sendou:*in mind* so he wants a fight :3? Glad to!

Skarlet: what is all of this? 0.0

Sendou: Skarlet don't worry just stay behind me I won't lose...

Skarlet: huh? ._.

Sendou: call the last number in my contacts...tell him to look up in the sky and he will know what I mean..

Skarlet: ok.. 0.0

Sendou opens his bag's front bag and takes out his deck..he opens his deck box and puts his vanguard in the middle and shuffles his deck..then he draws 5 cards and he doesn't mull any.

Reversed fighter and Sendou in synch

~STAND UP! MY VANGUARD!~

Sendou :*in mind* he's got link jokers! 0.0

Reversed guy: I'll go first! ride! Gravity ball dragon! He's ability let's me look up the top 7 cards of my deck for a grade 2 or 3 version of it.

Reversed guy: manages to pull out gravity collapse dragon

Sendou: ok..now! My turn! Ride! Knight of elegant skills Gareth and little fighter, crons skill move him to the back rear guard circle. Now cron boost Gareth and attacks your vanguard.

Reversed guy: no guard

Sendou: drive check. Draw trigger power to my vanguard and draw!

Reversed guy: damage check draw trigger! Power to vanguard and draw.

Sendou: *in mind* damn :/ he probably runs the same deck as Julio..so he must run 6 criticals and 6 draws..

I wonder if this guy is reversed...? How could it happen?But this can't be..this is reality not an anime...coild it actually be link joker?..maybe someone else...seems like everyone is getting reversed...maybe the whole world could be like this already...0.0...crap! Does that mean Julio,Laca and Van are reversed? 0.0 they were all using reversed cards! ...The whole team could be reversed by now~

Reversed guy: my turn I draw! I ride! Gravity collapse dragon! His ability if I ride it on top of gravity ball and micro-hole dracokid is in the soul I get to Lock a card! Now lock your back row!

Sendou: crap...

Reversed guy: now gravity collapse gets 1000 more power at all times. Call bear to the rear guard. Bear attacks

Sendou: no guard! Damage check! Nothing

Reversed guy: collapse attacks now!

Sendou: no guard

Reversed guy: drive check! Nothing

Sendou : crap! He just got Schwartzchild Dragon in that drive check..

Damage check..draw trigger! Draw!*in mind*Nice! I got ezel

Reversed guy: I end my turn!

Sendou: 2 damage

Reversed guy: 1 damage

Sendou: stand and draw!

I ride Blaster blade liberator! Call gallatin and call phallon. Phallon attacks your rear guard

Reversed guy: no guard

Sendou: gallatin attacks your vanguard!

Reversed guy: no guard!

Sendou: now my vanguard attacks you vanguard!

Reversed guy: no guard!

Sendou: drive check! heal trigger! Power to blaster and heal one damage.

Reversed guy: damage check..nothing

Sendou: I end my turn! And I unlock

Sendou: 1 damage

Reversed guy: 3 damage

Reversed guy: I heard you were strong! But not this strong..I have to be careful.. Hah! I guess my master was right about you

Sendou: what are you talking about? And who told you about me?

Reversed guy: it's for me to know! And for you to find out. That is if you lose ;) because if I lose I'll lose my memories as well! *evil laugh*

Sendou: dammit! It doesn't matter! I'll win anyways!

Reversed guy: * in mind* I guess I have to be careful of that unique power my master told me Sendou possesses...

Reversed guy: stand and draw! ~Dragon of despair and darkness..come and bring everything into the void! Ride! Schwartzchild Dragon! ~

Sendou: crap..is he gonna lock..

Reversed guy: Dragons ability. Counter blast one search top 7 for another copy of him... There you go :D

Sendou: crap he got it..

Reversed guy: call bear and call binary star behind bear!

Now with a boost from binary star Bear attacks gallatin!

Sendou: no guard!

Reversed guy: now my vanguard attacks!

Sendou: no guard!

Reversed guy: first check! Critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard! Second check! Critical trigger! All effects to my vanguard!

Sendou:*with a serious face* damage check nothing. Second check. Nothing. Third check. Nothing

Reversed guy: I end my turn

Sendou: 4 damage

Reversed guy: 3 damage 1 is counterblast

Sendou: stand and draw!

~Bring your flames of victory into this battle field! I Ride! Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel!~

Now phallon attacks bear!

Reversed guy: I guard with a draw trigger

Sendou: now Blond Ezel attacks your vanguard!

Reversed guy: no guard!

Sendou: first check! Heal trigger! Heal one! Second check! Nothing

Reversed guy: damage check! Nothing

Sendou: I end my turn!

Sendou: 3 damage

Reversed guy: 4 damage and 1 is counterblast

Reversed guy: stand and draw!

Reversed guy: 4 damage*in mind* nice!~Now limit break is active~

Call strontium to the left And call neon behind it.

Now! My vanguard attacks yours!

Sendou: no guard!

Reversed guy : twin drive! First check! Critical trigger ! Second check! Heal trigger! I give the critical to my vanguard and the power to both of my rear guards plus I heal 1 point of damage.

Sendou: damage check! First check nothing..second check.. Critical trigger! Power to my vanguard!

Reversed guy: Now bear attacks with a boost from binary star

Sendou: guard! With a heal trigger

reversed guy: Now strontium attacks with a boost from neon.

Sendou: guard with a critical trigger!

Reversed guy: I end my turn

Sendou: 5 damage

Reversed guy: 3 damage

Sendou: I stand and draw!

~Bring your wings of justice to this field! Ride! The solitary knight! Glancelot Liberator!~

*in mind* Nice now I got 2 perfect shields in hand and I got a bigger hand than his! I'll call 4 rear guards and destroy his rear guards. Next turn he'll limit break and locked 3 all I have to do is last 2 turns with his attacks and I'll win!

That or I'll be lucky enough to pull out 2 critical triggers and game him here!

Reversed guy: you sure think a lot.

Sendou: -.- I call phallon! Llew and blaster blade! And barcgal!

Now! With a boost from barcgal blaster blade attacks!

Reversed guy: no guard

Damage check..nothing

Sendou: barcgals ability if it boosted a blaster blade and the attack hits a vanguard I get to search up to 3 cards and choose one to call to a rear guard circle!

Reversed guy: go ahead

Sendou: I superior call! Gareth as rested behind phallon

Now! My vanguard attacks your vanguard!

Reversed guy: perfect guard! I discard a draw trigger

Sendou:*in mind* dammit.. Ok twin drive! First check! Critical trigger all effects to phallon . Second check! Heal trigger! I heal one and all effects to Phallon.

Now phallon attacks!

Reversed guy: guard with a heal and a grade 1

Sendou: dammit..I end my turn!

Sendou: 4 damage

Reversed guy: 4 damage

Reversed guy: stand and draw!

Now brace yourself! I use limit break! I counterblast 3 and discard a copy of my dragon to the drop zone to Lock 3 rear guards and my dragon gets 10,000 power and an extra critical! Now I lock the 2 front row! And your vanguards back row!

Sendou:*in mind* just as expected

Reversed guy: now my vanguard attacks your vanguard.

Sendou: I perfect guard and I discard Gancelot.

Reversed guy: dammit.. First check! Nothing.. Second check! Nothing.. Bear attacks with a boost from binary star.

Sendou: guard with 2 draw triggers.

Reversed guy: now strontium attacks with a boost from neon!

Sendou: I guard with a grade 1!

Reversed guy: *in mind*not even one damage... Dammit

I end my turn!

Sendou: 4 damage

Reversed guy: 4 damage and 3 counterblast

Sendou: stand and draw!

Now Gancelot attacks your vanguard!

Reversed guy: guard with a critical and a grade 2.

Sendou: first check! Nothing second check! Nothing*in mind* nice! I got Platina Ezel again! If anything I'll perfect guard to survive!

I end my turn and unlock

Sendou: 4 damage

Reversed guy: 4 damage and 3 counterblast.

Reversed guy: stand a draw!

Now! Come! Start everything from Zero! Ride! Absolute-zero dragon!

Sendou: he only has 3 cards in hand..he might have 6 by the end of the turn!...next turn will surely be final turn!

Reversed guy: my vanguard attacks your vanguard!

Sendou: I perfect guard! And I discard Platina Ezel!

Reversed guy: dammit! First check! Nice a critical trigger! I give all effects to bear! Second check! Nothing

Now! With a boost from neon strontium attacks!

Sendou: I don't guard! Damage check.. nothing

Reversed guy: now end this match bear! Bear attacks with a boost from binary star!

Sendou: I guard with a grade 0 and I intercept!

Reversed guy! I end my turn!

Sendou: 5 damage

Reversed guy: 4 damage and 3 counterblast.

Sendou: I stand and draw!

Final turn!

Reversed guy: what? Hah let's see you try!

Sendou: I won't try to win, I will win!

"Now on the train where Wiliam C is"

Wiliam C: Skarlet called me from sendou's phone that's weird ..wait what if they are 0.0... Lol Sendou is all grown up now XD.

She did say look at the sky..

"Wiliam C turns around from where he's sitting to see the window.."

Wiliam C: what the!...

Are those rings on the sky?

Wait.. I've only seen those rings on the anime..what the fuck..

Skarlet said it was an emergency..is This what she meant.. But she doesn't know vanguard.. Wait.. Sendou most be busy! Is he card fighting?! I must hurry up and check it out! He should be the bus stop..

Sendou don't worry I am coming!

"Back to Sendou"

Sendou: ~bring your swords of justice onto this battle field! Break Cross Ride ! Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel!~

Break ride skill! I give 5k power to 3 rear guards and 10k power to my vanguard! I give power to blaster blade and barcgal! And Gareth. Now I call Gallatin and I call Llew behind Platina. Now my ultimate break is active! If I have 5 or more damage I counter blast 3 and all of my rear guards gain 5k power until the end of this turn!

Reversed guy:*in mind* I don't have enough guard for this turn...all I need is a trigger to have enough..unless he gets a trigger as well...

Sendou: now! My Platina attacks with a boost from Llew. Llew skill is active when I have 3 or more liberator rear guards he gains 4k power when boosting a gold paladin unit. Platina I attacking with a 33k power to your vanguard..

Reversed guy:*looks at hand* no guard..

Sendou: drive check! First check! nothing. Second check! Heal trigger! Power to blaster blade! And I recover one point of damage!

Reverse guy: damage check..nothing...*in mind* damn..I was so close to beating him..

Sendou: now! Blaster blade end this! That's 41k attack!

I know what you were thinking dude you thought it was a close match! But it wasn't I already had an advantage once the game begun! Reversed guy: what advantage!?Sendou: my teammate uses the same deck! And I played him everyday!

Reversed guy: *evil laugh* I see so that's who my master calls a challenge..

Sendou: Now I will liberate you from that darkness!

Reversed guy: damage check..nothing..

Sendou: yes! I won!

Reversed guy: *screams in pain and drops to the floor*

Skarlet: OMG! What just happened!?

Sendou: he's back to normal now ..

Wiliam C: *panting* god I came right on time..so I guess this means link joker might take over the world..

Sendou: I think so..

Skarlet: what's link joker? What's reversed? And I just saw knights and robots coming out of cards! What's all of this!?and what do you mean take over the world..

Sendou: Skarlet breath..

Skarlet: what's going on Willi?

Sendou: it's complicated but all I know is that you need to go home..at the moment school is dangerous..don't call the cops or anything just go straight home :)

Skarlet: but what about you?

Sendou: I'll be alright..I need to save my friends from danger.. Since I care about you as well I want you to stay safe :).

Skarlet: ok I'll take the bus back :)

*Skarlet kisses Sendou on the cheek*

Take care Willi :3 ;3 and good luck ;3

Sendou:*blushing* thanks! Take care!

Wiliam C :dude she's pretty kinky don't you think?

Sendou:*spaced out and touching his cheek*yeah..

Wait what!?

Wiliam C: nothing XD let's go already the bus is leaving!

Sendou: ok!


End file.
